


Hyrule Histories

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Short little thang, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: A short series of vignettes from Zelda’s perspective.  When her powers are awakened (in a world further in the future than BoTW), not many Hyruleans believe in the divine or our Golden Ladies.  Nayru shows her these memories to help her regain that faith.Heads up: This is tagged with Twilight Princess and BoTW, but those are not yet present in this fic.
Relationships: Link & Saria (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Hyrule Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [bloodsexsugarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsexsugarmagick/gifts).



> This will be a three part series, so stay tuned!  
> It should also be noted this hasn’t been edited or beta’d or anything of the sort, so watch out!

Now she was a child, dressed in the garb of a faerie. Trees the height of castles towered above her in their beautiful majesty. Sobering moonlight fell through the leaves in shafts, illuminating the mists swirling at her feet. The girl heard a twig crack and turned her head to the sound. A little boy was ahead of her and stumbled on gnarled tree roots. He cried out and fell to his knees. She knew (from the previous memories) that she could not change the passing of events.

The cloying smell of dirt invaded her nostrils, but he continued to lie there. Zelda knew that if he kept lying there, he’d be dead at daylight. Yet, no one came to save him. Slowly, his sobs became shivers, and then he lay still. The girl’s panic began to rise, was no one going to save him? Suddenly, she became aware of a pouch slung low around her hips. Inside was an ocarina. It was a plain beige, but the power inside called to her.

Zelda began to play, unsure of the notes or melody. But she hadn’t been able to change histories past, so what was different this time? She blinked and became one with the trees. They began to swallow her just as the boy started to rise. The Kokiri stopped her playing, turning to face him. Her leaf green hair shown in the rising dawn, but Zelda was spirited away before the memory finished. Maybe she had been acting out the desires of the faerie, she wasn’t sure. But the princess was already in another time before she could even comprehend what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!
> 
> To Saph: Different Links!  
> To Bard: Saria! Q-Q
> 
> This is another scene that just popped into my head today, so of course I had to write it! I don’t know if I conveyed the scenery well, but we’re all learning!
> 
> Due to the Tumblr incident, some people may skip over this fic. That’s alright, just think before you leave a rude comment!
> 
> This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while (Modern Zelda AU), so it was fun to get it off my chest! Another one I’ve got rolling around up here is a Nintendo crossover fic. Best I can describe it is this: think Linked Universe, but all the Nintendo characters, all the games are movies, and Link is with Luigi. Yeah, it’s kinda weird, but it’s better than the original version. I lost it to the sands of time, but a friend had recently introduced me to Scott Pilgrim, so it was rife with references. Anyway, that’s enough rambling from me for tonight! Let me know if you’d like to see that weird ass fic down below!
> 
> Thanks for reading all that!  
> -Alice!


End file.
